


Like A Child

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, but was still a fool, jaime lived, tyrion never gave a stupid speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime has returned and he's still being separated from Brienne.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project, Moody Blues Lyrics





	Like A Child

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the dialogue-only aspect it's too confusing. Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Never thought you would walk away."** from Slings And Arrows

“You're not thinking of going in there, are you?”

“And why the hells not!?”

“I can think of at least a dozen reasons upon the top of my head.”

“She needs me.”

“No, she doesn’t. The last thing she needs right now is you waltzing in.”

“I hate her being alone, Tyrion.”

“Then you should’ve thought of that before you ran off and left her. I honestly never thought you’d walk away, not from her at least.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“We always have a choice Jaime. Don’t fool yourself by acting as if you’re innocent and dissolved from all wrong doing.”

“I know! Gods don’t you think I know that?! I really need to see her…”

“Just stop. It’s not happening. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Women have been doing this for years.”

“And they have also been dying in childbirth for years!”

“What exactly are you to do that the Septa’s, the trained Septa’s and midwives could not if something goes awry?”

“I don’t know!”

“Trust me Jaime you running in after all this time is the last thing Brienne needs.”

“I need her know I’m here. Does she at least know that? Has someone informed her I’ve returned?!”

“Has someone told her that you have stopped playing the fool, pouting around as if a child feeling sorry for yourself?”

“I wasn’t acting as if I were a child!”

“You were, you still are! Trust me Jaime this is not the time for a reunion.”

“I hate this!”

“It’s a bit too late for feeling guilt. She’s been fine without you. Ser Brienne is incredibly strong.”

“Truely?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes. I need to know.”

“She hides her vulnerability well. She has always worn many masks. Pushed people away. Stayed focused on her duties, little less. But she decided to keep her child, your child growing in her even after you broke her heart. And that’s a strength one must admire.”

“If I had known…”

No, you won’t have dear brother. You’d still would have ran off feeling the need to save the world once more. Who cares if she ended up being an innocent bystander?”

“I’m here now. Does that not count?”

“In her eyes? I doubt it. She’s known you survived for a while despite the initial reports you did not. And she waited for a raven from you, any type of communication. And you? Gave her nothing! You kept yourself hidden from her and everyone! Again, like a child!”

“I don’t know what you want from me. I have no way to undo my actions. But I’m here now. By a miracle on this day as she is giving birth to my child. Does that not count for something Tyrion?”

“I can’t say. For her nothing you do may ever be enough.”

“Isn’t that for her to decide?”

“For the last time Jaime you are not getting through those doors. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“And the baby?”

“Her strength, your stubbornness? I’d imagine yes.”

“Can I at least get a message to her? Let her know I’m waiting. That I’m here?”

“No. Just leave her be!”

“I wasn’t allowed to be with her ei…”

“Don’t you dare! Bring that name or the thought of her from your lips! Not ever, but especially not now!”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying th…”

“I know what you were saying and now is not the time to wander down memory lane of the times our sister birthed your children. Though Ser Brienne can not hear you she deserves the respect in this moment, speaking of that is the most disrespectful thing you could do.”

“You’re right. Forgive me. Just I really hate this feeling.”

“I’m sure she’s not having a grand time either. Look Jaime I thi…”

“Wait, wait quiet! Do you hear that?!”

“Aw, yes. I do believe congratulations are in order.”

“Now can I see her? Them! Can I enter the damn room now?!”

“Jaime…”

“Lord Tyrion. Oh! Ser Jaime!”

“How is she?! Did she...did she survive?!”

“Yes, of course.The birth went flawlessly.”

“That is good. Thank the Gods. And how is th…”

“Can I go in there?!”

“Yes, I suppose so Ser…”

“Brienne. I’m here.”

“Do you wish me to reward you a medal? Or write it in the White Book for you?”

“No. I was outside. I was here for you just now.”

“Now? You’re here for me now Jaime?! What of all those other moons?!”

“I can try to explain. I…”

“I know enough Jaime. You couldn’t the face the reality of what you did so acted like a fucking child.”

“Gods, what is this with everyone saying that?!”

“Perhaps because it’s the truth.”

“I am sorry. I am sorry for leaving. I am sorry for the words I said, the hurt I caused you. I am sorry for the delay of my return. I do not desire your forgiveness because I do not deserve it. But I am sorry. And I love you.”

“You love me? You have a craven way of showing it.”

“I know. But I know you don’t hate me. At least not too terribly.”

“You do?”

“Yes, that babe. Our child. You easily could’ve drank the Moon Tea. Removed all reminders of us. But you didn’t…”

“I’m a knight. It’s my duty to protect the innocent. Even an innocence with a fool headed father.”

“Well thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know. I know. But thank you just the same. May I see it?”

“Yes, you may see him.”

“Him? It’s a boy?”

“That is usually what him means Jaime.”

“Gods he’s beautiful.”

“No, I fear he unfortunately looks too much like me.”

“I know. And I repeat God he’s beautiful. As I said I don’t desire your forgiveness but I will spend the rest of my days making amends for my errors. I will be the man you both deserve.”

“Would you like to hold our son?”

“Yes.”


End file.
